Serendipia
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: No era el fin del mundo, sin embargo había decidido escapar como una patética protagonista de película romántica, alejandose de todo aquello que le recordara a la espantosa cara de su ex novio. Y como si fuera poco, un triángulo amoroso comenzaba a asomarse por la puerta, vaya, si que eso era sin duda, una historia digna de un Óscar. Mal Summary.
1. Serendipia: Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Su ropa estaba echa un ovillo dentro de la maleta color magenta, su pulso temblaba cuando intentaba doblarla prolijamente, por lo que optó simplemente en guardarla sin cuidado alguno. Las lágrimas habían dejado un casi imperceptible rastro en sus mejillas, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; desde la puerta la vigilaba un triste Scott, quién tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

No cambiaría nada, pensó, de todas formas no le perdonaría.

La joven terminó de empacar sus cosas y cerró la maleta con fiereza, la cargó con dificultad y caminó hacía la puerta de salida empujando al pelirrojo en el proceso.

—Scott —la miró esperanzado, quizás estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, después de todo aquello sólo había sido un error recurrente para él—. Vete a la mierda.

Dicho eso azotó la puerta, asustando a la chica en ropa interior que no se había movido del sofá desde que fueron pillados en pleno acto.

**[_Serendipia_]**

Frotó su rostro suavemente, intentando despejar las ideas que abrumaban su mente. Estaba echa un lío, tenía las mejillas manchadas tenuemente de negro gracias a su delineador corrido, su camisa estaba desabotonada y la falda algo más corta de lo que ella solía acostumbrar.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban con pena, por supuesto pensó, si a kilómetros podría olerse su aroma a desdicha.

Aún no sabía que haría, no estaba dispuesta a atender las llamadas de Scott y mucho menos a volver a ese departamento, pensar que había renunciado a todo por él. Sus padres le habían dado la espalda en cuanto anunció su compromiso, al principio se habían mostrado incómodos con su relación, pero lo habían dejado pasar.

_"Es un romance de secundaria, ya verás que el mundo no se acaba en él"_

Ojalá hubiera escuchado a su madre, él solo era un bueno para nada que quería aprovecharse de ella. Hasta Duncan había sido mejor partido que esa alimaña pelirroja.

Incluso había renunciado a amistades de años solo para obtener su aprobación, y ahora a penas compartía contacto con quien solía ser su mejor amiga. Chasqueó la lengua, cómo odiaba equivocarse, y ahora esto.

Su teléfono emitió un tono diferente al resto, observó la pantalla.

—Genial —farfulló, lo meditó unos segundos y atendió—. ¿Tom?

—_Courtney, gracias al cielo_ —Tom era su jefe, cuándo llegó a la ciudad junto a Scott, él había sido muy amable a la hora de su entrevista, pronto formaron una amistad que sólo se encerraba en su oficina y de vez en cuándo en cenas casuales—. _Scott está volviendo loca a Juliette._

Que vergüenza pensó, estaba molestando a la esposa de su jefe.

—_Court, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?_

No sería sorpresa alguna para el hombre al otro lado de la línea que el chico campirano hubiera hecho algo que empujara a la castaña a escapar de él.

Más de una vez había llegado tarde a la oficina, sin dormir o se negaba a asistir a eventos que le hicieran viajar por largos períodos, como amigo lo había entendido, como su regente no podía pasar por alto aquellas cosas.

Pero es que la chica se le había calado como nunca nadie, no en sentido amoroso, sino más bien le tenía un cariño fraternal que no le permitía enfadarse con ella. Después de todo era su secretaria y era una de las personas con las que más compartía tiempo.

—Yo —balbuceó, en el fondo dolía más de lo que aparentaba—, lo encontré con...con una chica, ellos estaban...

—_Oh, no, no. Por favor, no sigas_ —escuchó un suspiro al otro lado, apretó el teléfono, algo en ella había mejorado un poco tras decirlo—. _Deberías tomarte un descanso, no te preocupes por el trabajo, te lo enviaré desde aquí._

Parpadeó confundida, ¿le estaba dando vacaciones? ¿Por pena?

—Si estás haciendo esto por lástima quiero que sepas que no lo necesito—farfulló.

—_Lo sé, no lo hago por eso. Eres como una hermana, y realmente deseo romperle el rostro pero Julie no me perdonaría manchar mis camisas, ya sabes como es_ —soltó una risita algo constipada, su nariz se había tapado tras el llanto—. _Acepta estas vacaciones, el mundo no se vendrá abajo solo porque descanses un poco._

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Cortó la llamada prometiendo que pronto le escribiría, cogió las maletas que estaban a su lado y sobre la que había estado sentada, llamó un taxi desde la vereda. Pensó que quizá era un buen momento para visitar a sus padres.

* * *

He vuelto al bello mundo de Drama Total, un amor que me resurgió tras ver Total DramaRama con mis hermanitos (y puede que gracias al comentario de un usuario llamado Chio -guiño,guiño-). Le traigo, a quién sea que lea esto, una historia repleta de clichés baratos de película y situaciones poco realistas; espero que le sea tan entretenido leerlo como a mi escribirlo.

Nos leemos.


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advetencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

* * *

El pueblo Wawanakwa estaba rodeado de una extensa arboleda, la ruta era recibida por un pacífico bosque y un cartel artesanal con una simpática ardilla tallada. No había estación de tren allí y muy pocos autobuses entraban, la ciudad más cercana estaba a una hora y media de viaje, por lo que su hermano Sam la recibió en su Volkswagen T-Cross color plata desde el otro lado de la calle con una sonrisa típica de galán de película.

—Chica A—soltó con burla, le abrió los brazos alejándose del vehículo donde anteriormente estaba apoyado. La joven dejó las maletas en el suelo y recibió el gesto con emoción, se habían texteado mientras estaba en viaje luego de dos años sin verse o hablar, su abrazo le hizo retroceder en el tiempo por unos segundos—. Me alegra tenerte aquí, venga, todos te están esperando.

Guardaron sus cosas en el auto, mientras iban en camino comenzaron a escuchar las viejas canciones de Fall out Boy mientras cantaban a todo pulmón sin pudor alguno. Se pusieron rápidamente al día, sobre el trabajo, el matrimonio de él y su reciente separación, omitió contar el motivo, deseaba ahorrarse el mal rato. Finalmente llegaron a su pueblo natal, lo primero que vio fue el antiguo bar de la familia Young, el gran cartel del Bagre Asesino ya no tenía ese característico rojo brillante que recordaba; no se enfocó en observar las arquitecturas nuevas o las más viejas, volteó hacia el frente con el deseo de ver el lago que tanto extrañaba, las noches de verano y aquellos furtivos encuentros con Scott.

Suspiró.

—Se te va a escapar el alma —dijo el mayor, mirandola de soslayo con una sonrisa—. Dime la verdad, ¿que hizo que volvieras? No me creo eso de las vacaciones, tu jamás las tomas.

—No necesito que tú me creas —supo que se refería a sus padres, así que intentó olvidarse del tema por el momento.

—Mamá adoptó un gato, se llama Duquesa, es niño, pero ya sabes que cuando ella quiere algo nadie puede pararla —asintió con cierto desinterés, llegaron a un pequeño barrio que se encontraba frente a uno de los puentes del lago. Si lo analizaba bien, no tenía de que quejarse dado que había nacido en un familia adinerada y pese a ser la segunda hija nunca podría negar que había sido toda una consentida, quizá había carecido de amor materno, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que cumplió quince años—. Así que ahora tiene un lindo vestido de color rosa y una corona a juego.

Aparcaron en una casa de estilo moderno, desde afuera podía apreciarse la ostentosa sala de color hueso combinada con sillones de color marrón y beige, sus padres tenían gustos bastantes simples con respecto a la decoración, pero no eran tacaños a la hora de comprar los objetos más caros. Bajaron las maletas al tiempo que se abría la puerta, una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos miel salió corriendo hacía ella sin importarle el peso que cargaba.

—¡Tía Court! —la abrazó haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo, ya no era tan pequeña como recordaba.

—Alisson —sonrío acariciando su corta melena, ella le respondió el gesto mostandole los dientes y el pequeño hueco que había entre las paletas y el colmillo izquierdo—. Veo que ya perdiste un diente, eh.

—¡Me trajo cinco dólares! —chilló, se levantó en cuanto notó que su madre se asomaba por la entrada.

Lindsey había sido una compañera de secundaria, no habían sido particularmente amigas, pero tampoco se habían llevado mal, no se molestó en cuanto su hermano le contó sobre su relación, aunque aún le costaba entender que había visto en aquella chica de inteligencia abstracta.

—¡Cuñada! —se apresuró a ponerse de pie, y en cuanto lo hizo fue asfixiada entre dos enormes senos que amenzaban con asesinarla, la sujetó de la cintura intentando apartarla—. No sabes lo emocionada que estaba por verte. Oh, que linda falda tienes, ¿es de diseñador? —intentó responderle, pero sólo pronunció un balbuceó incoherente—. Bueno, bueno, no importa, vamos que te estabamos esperando.

La jaló de la mano llevándose a su primogenita con ellas, antes de cerrar la puerta se atrevió a gritarle a Sam que se encargara de entrar su equipaje, no llegó escuchar una respuesta pero estaba segura de que la estaba maldiciendo, y se regocijo con eso, segura de que luego le haría pagarle.

[...]

Por "esperabamos", sólo se referían sus padres y Bridgette, aunque realmente no esperaba encontrarla en compañía de su marido, Geoff Young. Comieron mientras hablaban de temas triviales, ninguno preguntó la razón de su presencia allí, se limitaron a disfrutar de su visita ya que no se habían visto hace mucho y rara vez dialogaban. Luego del almuerzo la pareja de rubios se despidió bajo la excusa del trabajo, y ella decidió que era momento de acomodarse en lo que antes solía ser su habitación.

Guardó pulcramente su ropa y zapatos dentro del enorme guardarropa, acomodó alguno de sus libros en la estantería y su laptop sobre el escritorio que se hallaba junto al ventanal; muchas de sus cosas permanecían en el departamento que compartía con el pelirrojo, pero hasta que no decidiera que hacer al volver, las dejaría allí con la esperanza de que no las botara, al menos tenía lo más importante con ella. Se recostó en la cama con un libro entre sus manos, quería relajarse unos minutos antes de tomar una ducha y probablemente salir a caminar en compañía de su hermano y Lindsay. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida, cuando despertó el sol de media tarde era acompañado con una suave brisa que removía las blancas cortinas del cuarto.

Se levantó con pereza y rebuscó en el armario ropa comoda para dejarla en la cama, tenía pensado ir al bar, no necesariamente acompañada pero tenía la intención de buscar rostros conocidos. Entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, se tomó unos minutos bajo la regadera, pensando sobre el lugar en el que estaba y que tanto le ayudaría estar allí, a lo mejor no había sido la decisión más inteligente, pero una parte de ella estaba feliz de volver al lugar en donde todo había comenzado.

Tras unos minutos bajo el agua, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta unas manos sujetaron su cintura bruscamente, dió un respingo ante la impresión.

—Hola nena —su rostro adoptó una expresión graciosa, aunque el muchacho no pudiera verla estaba seguro de que su nariz se había arrugado y sus labios se habían vuelto una fina línea.

—¡Duncan! —se soltó de su agarre para mirarlo frente a frente, su mohicano verde había desaparecido pero aún poseía ese aire de chico rebelde, sus hebras azabaches estaban completamente despeinadas y una nueva perforación adornaba su rostro—. Eres un imbécil.

—Yo también te extrañe —eso era cierto, no pudo evitar ir lo más pronto posible cuando Geoff le comentó sobre su regreso— ¿Dónde está el granjero?

Frunció el ceño.

—Terminamos, vine sola —tiempo atrás se habría avergonzado de que estuviera en la misma habitación mientras se vestía, pero no le dio la menor importancia, había cambiado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte —se tiró sobre la cama de sábanas lilas, se detuvo a mirarla sin un atisbo de pena mientras ella se colocaba la ropa interior. Pensó que sin duda crecer le había sentado bien, aunque nunca fue del tipo de chica carente de atractivo, no podía negar que hoy la encontraba más bella—. Pensé que te alegraría verme, todos lo hacen.

—Veo que tú humildad sigue intacta —se colocó la última prenda y se giró a verlo, quien diría que luego de una decada completa volvían a hablar como si nada. Su relación no había durado más de un año, el estaba a punto de terminar la secundaria y ella iba dos años más abajo, lo recordaba cariñosamente a pesar de sus interminables discusiones, había sido su primera vez para muchas cosas y eso lo valoraba—. Baja tus pies de mi cama, Ward.

El chico rió roncamente para luego hacer lo que ella le había ordenado, parecía ser que no todo en ella había cambiado.

—Iba a ir al bar, ¿vienes? —inquirió mientras se amarraba el cabello en una cola alta.

Asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación de la morena, cuando estaban por las escaleras la madre de Courtney los miró inexpresiva, intentando recordar el rostro de aquel hombre con desagradable aspecto.

—Voy a salir mamá, Sam me dió unas copias de las llaves —sin esperar respuesta se marcharon.

—¿Ese era Duncan Ward? —cuestionó su esposo desde el sofá de la sala.

—Eso creo.


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advetencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

* * *

El Bagre Asesino parecía uno de esos bares sacados de películas de vaqueros, pese a que no era tan antiguo como aparentaba, la gente que vacacionaba en el pequeño pueblo no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el aspecto típico del viejo oeste. Se dió cuenta que no había sufrido grandes remodelaciones, la rocola seguía intacta en la misma esquina, la gran cabeza de ciervo de imitación que reposaba cerca de la entrada estaba desgastada y le faltaba la mitad de un cuerno, gracias a eso se podía notar que era de plástico, lo único nuevo eran las cortinas y los asientos, pero en general estaba como ella lo recordaba.

Se sentaron en la barra, comenzaba a recordar sus épocas de escuela, a veces parecía que no habían pasado tantos años.

—Nos volvemos a ver, eh —Geoff los saludó desde el otro lado, terminó de lavar unos vasos y se secó las manos—. ¿Qué hay viejo?

—Vine a acompañar a la princesa, parece que se ha vuelto alcohólica —el rubio rió en cuanto ella lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo, fingiendo estar indignada por el comentario—. Dos cervezas.

—Dos cervezas —comenzó a vertir la bebida en tres chops, se tomó la libertad de acompañarlos, aunque en menos cantidad—. Los chicos iban a venir para acá, ya sabes, Owen y Dj.

Courtney los observó en silencio mientras dialogaban, se preguntó que había sido de sus compañeros de secundaria. Le dió un trago a la cerveza, hubiera preferido beber tequila, pero al parecer al azabache seguía sin gustarle mucho.

—¿Qué dices nena? —pestañó confundida, oh, cielos, ¿sería muy descortes decir que no los había escuchado?

—Yo...claro —balbuceó. Duncan le sonrió en respuesta, eso la tranquilizo.

A lo lejos se podía oír el murmullo de la gente, cada vez parecía estar más cercano, hasta que un grupo de personas ingreso al Bar. Pudo reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, excepto a la mujer de aspecto gótico, no recordaba haberla visto en su adolescencia.

—¡Court! —Bridgette se acercó a ella y la abrazó efusivamente, parecía feliz de reencontrarla, vestía un traje que supo distinguir como el de la veterinaria de su madre.

Al gesto se unió Owen, levantandolas a unos centímetros del suelo, alguien no había cambiado mucho.

—¡Courtney! —el rubio las dejó en el suelo luego de unos segundos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Que linda estás, eh —la castaña sonrió avergonzada, mirando indirectamente su mano en la que había una sortija.

—Vaya, ¿quién es la afortunada?

—No te lo vas a creer amiga —murmuró Bridgette.

—Izzy.

—¿Izzy? —repitió incrédula—. Bueno, me alegro por ti grandote.

—Gracias Court —saludó finalmente a Leshawna, quién tenía un vestido algo formal, supuso que salía de la oficina. Le comentó que trabajaba en una disquera en la ciudad continúa, de su relación con el flacucho (sus palabras) de Harold y que tenía una pequeña niña de 3 años que en ese momento estaba durmiendo en casa de la abuela. Posó su atención en DJ que para (ninguna) sorpresa de ella trabajaba junto a la rubia australiana, pensó que ese trabajo le sentaba muy bien.

Nuevamente nadie preguntó la razón de su estadia, y eso la mantuvo en calma.

—Ah, lo siento —Bridgette interrumpió la pequeña charla que tenían sobre sus días en la secundaria, tomó a la chica gótica del brazo y la acercó a Courtney, se miraron de arriba a bajo para luego forzar unas sonrisas incómodas—. Ella es Gwen, se mudó hace poco, es la novia de Trent.

Recordó vagamente al chico de ojos verdes, era amigo de Geoff por lo que recordaba y algunas veces los acompañaba en sus fugadas nocturnas.

—Un gusto Gwen, soy Courtney —la de cabellos negros rodó los ojos en cuanto le tendió la mano.

—Si, ya me quedó claro —notó enseguida que no se llevarían bien, así que le regaló una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar junto al chico punky, comenzó a hablar con él sobre la reunión que llevarían al cabo más tarde, ya que al parecer es a lo que había accedido cuando no los había escuchado. No podía evitar dejar de mirar a la chica con los labios azules, no solía ser el tipo de persona que desagradaba a la vista, la única con la que se había llevado mal en su vida había sido Heather, y su relación era meramente de odio, la chica asiática era un verdadero grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía.

Apretó los labios con disgusto, bah, que importaba lo que pensaba esa paliducha, no es como que hubiera vuelto para entablar nuevas amistades.

Cuando dieron las nueve se marcharon individualmente para arreglarse y tomar algunas cosas, a las once se reunirian al otro lado del lago, allí estaba el otro barrio del pueblo, las casas se veían menos lujosas que las que habían por las calles en las que vivían sus padres y hermano.

—¿Saldrás? —su padre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, se hallaba cambiada con una falda roja tiro alto y una camiseta blanca algo traslucida que delataba su corpiño blanco de encaje. Estaba aplicándose rimel cuando el hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Con Duncan, supongo.

—Ya no tengo 15 años papá.

—Lo sé, pero siempre serás mi niña —la castaña sonrió avergonzada, siempre había adorado ese tipo de actitud en su padre. Era tan cariñoso y apacible, nunca había temido contarle sus secretos o recurrir a él cuando tenía algún tipo de problema—. Pasala bien reina.

—Gracias papá.

La recogieron como habían prometido. El azabache y la pareja de rubios la estaban esperando en un auto de vidrios poralizados, charlaron sobre lo que habían planeado, beberían un par de tragos y comerian botanas en compañía de la música, sin más. Ya no estaban en épocas de ocasionar caos a su paso.

Cuando llegaron Owen se paseaba sin camiseta frente a la fogata mientras Izzy montada en su espalda gritaba incoherencias a Gwen. Se acercaron a los demás y Geoff depósito sobre el césped la conservadora donde había latitas de cerveza, Bridgette la arrastró hacía la gótica y Leshawna quienes a pesar de los gritos de la pelirroja se veían tranquilas.

—¿Trent sigue de viaje? —cuestionó la australiana una vez que llegaron junto a ellas, se sentaron frente al fuego en compañía de una botella de vodka.

—Si, volverá en tres días —la pálida parecía incómoda en su presencia, así que optó por buscar a Duncan con la mirada y vislumbró la posibilidad de irse con él—. Así que Courtney —se sorprendió que se dirigiera a ella, intentó aparentar lo contrario— ¿De qué trabajas?

—Soy secretaria en la revista PeopleArt —un brillo particular adornó los ojos de la pelinegra—, no hago mucho en realidad, no estoy muy relacionada con el area de publicación o redacción, más bien me encargo de la parte aburrida —rió levemente.

—Me gusta mucho esa revista —exclamó—. Aún así debe ser genial trabajar allí.

—Es un ambiente agradable, y la paga es buena —a parte de los gastos normales, se había costeado la universidad. Aunque no trabajara de ello estaba segura de que algún día podría darle uso a su título de abogacía, era cuestión de reunir fondos para abrir sus propio buffet— ¿Y tú?

—Dibujo, estoy en el último año de arte —le dió un trago a la botella de vodka, Bridgette y Leshawna las habían abandonado hace unos minutos para poder instalar el equipo de música—. Pero trabajo de mesera en el restaurante de los padres de Owen.

—Eso explica porque te gusta la revista —intentó sonar graciosa, más no lo logró y su comentario quedó en el aire. Pasaron unos minutos sumidas en un silencio sepulcral.

—Bridg me dijo que te habías mudado hace unos años, ¿qué hizo que volvieras? —esa era la pregunta que tanto había temido, sabía bien que podía mentirle, después de todo a penas se conocían y no tenía porque ser sincera con ella. Sin embargo descartó eso, no tenía deseos de comenzar una amistad con una mentira.

—Bueno, por donde comenzar —se mordió el labio inferior, divagando sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior—. Básicamente, descubrí que mi esposo me engañaba, el muy idiota la llevo al departamento que yo pagaba quién sabe cuantas veces —en su voz se notaba el resentimiento, ella había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida para que él se sintiera a gusto, y nada había alcanzado.

A Gwen no solo le sorprendió que se hubiera casado a esa edad, estaba segura que no pasaba los 27 años; si no que también se descubrió así misma sintiendo un cosquilleo en su abdomen al verla morderse el labio, y aunque probablemente no lo hubiera hecho sugerentemente, eso no quitaba que le resultara atractivo.

Se ruborizó ligeramente al pensarlo.

—Y-yo, lamento escuchar eso.

—Yo no —la miró con las cejas arqueadas, ¿qué clase de persona disfrutaría del que le fueran infiel?—. Digo, honestamente la relación era muy aburrida, siempre hacía lo que yo quería, parecía no tener ideas propias y el sexo era igual todo el tiempo. Tampoco es cómo si me sintiera bien estando así, porque aunque no discutieramos no dudaba en marcar territorio como si yo fuera un simple objeto más de la casa.

Comprendió entonces que aunque le hubieran roto el corazón, parecía dispuesta a recomponerlo por si misma sin ayuda de nadie más.

—Entonces, ¿un brindis por tu soltería?

—Definitivamente —hicieron el gesto de los vasos golpeandose a pesar de no tener nada en sus manos, rieron cómplices ante eso.

Aquella noche, entre el alcohol y las risas, hizo una nueva amiga.

**[**...**]**

Despertó gracias a la intromisión de la luz, le pegaba de lleno en el rostro sin piedad alguna. Se removió incómoda en su lugar, oh, había tomado demasiado.

Intentó localizar su teléfono en la mesita que tenía junto a la cama, en ese momento notó dos cosas: 1) no había velador y 2) ese no era el color de su cuarto.

Volteó la cabeza y logró captar sobre el rabillo del ojo el rostro plácido de Duncan durmiendo a su lado. Un grito quedó atorado en su garganta.

—No, no —se levantó rápidamente y tanteo la almohada para cubrir su desnudez en el momento que el joven abrió los ojos— ¡No mires!

—Nena, por Dios, no grites —gruñó. Ignoró su pedido y la observó sin pudor—. Si ayer te vi desnuda en dos ocasiones maldita sea.

—¡Pero no así! Cubrete los ojos Duncan —la funda de la almohada parecía no resistir a sus constantes tironeos, el azabache estaba seguro de que pronto podría abarcar dos almohadones y no tendría que preocuparse por comprar más—. ¡Que te cubras!

—Ah, ya voy, ya voy —se tiró boca abajo hundiendo la nariz en el colchón, necesitaba un café—. Cuándo termines con tu drama, ¿quieres desayunar?

Recibió como respuesta el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada bruscamente y los pasos de la morena alejándose por el pasillo.

Suspiró.

—Lo tomaré como un no.


	4. Gwendoline

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

* * *

Lo cierto era que tenía mucha (bestialmente) hambre. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo y miró la hora.

—Once de la mañana —claro, como no iba a tener hambre. Observó su entorno, sería buena idea comer algo antes de regresar a su casa, al menos debería de tener el estómago lleno antes de enfrentarse a las preguntas de su padre y hermano, así que caminó hasta El Topo Gritón (el pequeño restaurante de los padres de Owen) con la intención de pedir aquel desayuno que le levantaba el ánimo. Tomó asiento junto a la ventana, buscó en la carta que había sobre la mesa lo que había estado buscando y lo encontró en la sección de menú infantil, hizo una mueca con los labios, bueno, no es como si alguien pudiera verla de todos modos.

Cerró la carta y la dejó nuevamente en la mesa, unos segundos después una voz a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Ya tiene su pedido?

—Eh, si —no levantó la cabeza, le daba un poco de verguenza pedir aquello, pero es que no habría otra forma de tranquilizar sus nervios—. Un submarino con waffles felices.

—¿Lo dices en serio Court? —oh, ojalá la tierra la tragara. Su mirada viajó hasta el uniforme amarrillo chillón y lentamente fue ascendiendo hasta encontrarse con la expresión divertida de la gótica; el rostro comenzó a hervirle de repente.

—G-Gwen, hola.

—Hola, ¿así que el chocolate con waffles felices?

—Bueno, yo, um —balbuceó—. Tuve una mala mañana y entonces, verás-eh.

—Entonces lo prepararé yo misma —interrumpió. Gwen no supo exactamente de donde había salido eso, pero si podía alegrarle la mañana con un desayuno, lo haría con mucho gusto—. Bu-bueno, no es co-como si alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

La morena sonrío sintiéndose menos apenada que antes.

—Muchas gracias —se fijó en el pequeño cartel que descansaba sobre la tela del vestido, enarcó una ceja—, Gwendoline.

—¡Hey! Yo no me burlé de tu desayuno de niña.

—Ps —soltó una suave carcajada—. Claro, claro, lo siento Gwendoline.

La gótica gruñó fingiendo molestia y se marchó murmurando algo sobre su pedido. Courtney se quedó mirando la ventana, la gente circulaba por las calles observando las vitrinas de las tiendas, se había vuelto un lugar bastante turístico al pasar los años, vagamente recordaba aquél pueblo casi vacío en el que a penas encontrabas que hacer en las tardes.

No notó cuanto tiempo pasó, pero no sintió que fuera demasiado, la azabache dejó un plato frente a ella y un gran vaso de leche con chocolates puestos en un platito mucho más pequeño que el otro.

Se fijó con detenimiento en el rostro sobre el waffle que estaba arriba del todo, su sonrisa había sido hecha por un pulso temblante, pero eso solo logró hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Se había esforzado, y no muchas personas lo hacían por ella.

La comida venia acompañada con trocitos de chocolate negro y blanco, y una salsa de caramelo que a parte de simular la cara también lo hacía con el cabello. Los chocolates en el plato pequeño eran más de los que recordaba, fue entonces que pensó que la otra chica era, lejos de la apariencia que mostraba, una persona sumamente dulce.

—Muchas gracias Gwen —murmuró.

—Bueno, yo ya desayuné, y como no hay nadie más —enarcó una ceja sin entender a lo que quería llegar—. Yo, um, si quieres puedo quedarme un rato contigo.

—Eso me gustaría.

La mesera se sentó frente a ella, espero a que la morena probara lo que había hecho para ella; su sonrisa le bastó.

—¿Por qué tuviste una mala mañana?

Los orbes oscuros de Courtney la examinaron, no sabía si era prudente contarle, sabía que no era exactamente una mala persona, pero aún le faltaba mucho por conocer.

—Bueno —se rascó la mejilla. El que no apuesta no gana, solía decir su padre—, desperté con compañía indeseada.

—Oh, si, bebiste mucho anoche —recordó—. Oí a Duncan decir que te llevaría a tu cas-oh —la bombillita se encendió sobre su cabeza, a veces se sentía algo lenta—, despertaste con Duncan.

Asintió.

—¿Ustedes ya habían...ya sabes?

—Si —comió un poco—, antes de Scott.

—Vaya, que locura.

—Bueno, era de esperarse —confesó con pena—. Es decir, cuando terminamos aún nos frecuentabamos, hasta que comencé a salir con Scott, incluso durante estos años sin hablar, nuestra relación pareció haber permanecida intacta desde que nos vimos.

—A ti, ¿te gusta?

—No, claro que no —algo en esas palabras hizo que su corazón latiera impacible, no, pensó, eso no podía estar pasando.

—Entiendo —la morena terminó el desayuno en silencio, aunque no fuera tan delicioso como la comida de la señora Olsson, no podía negar que Gwen tenía buena mano para la cocina—. Escucha Court, me preguntaba si luego, no sé, quieres dar un paseo.

Sus ojos obscuros se encontraron, su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. No lo entendía, aquella sensación sólo la había sentido con Trent, pero, quizá un poco más débil.

—¿A qué?

—No sé, ¿a cenar?

—Suena bien —se limpió la comisura de los labios manchados con chocolate.

—Puedo pasar por ti si quieres —se arrepintió de inmediato, creyó que la otra malinterpretaria su amabilidad. Aunque podían ser solo ideas suyas.

—Claro, si, me parece bien, ¿sabes dónde es?

—No te preocupes, luego le pido a Bridg la dirección.

Courtney se puso de pie, buscando dentro de la funda de su teléfono el dinero para pagar la comida. Lo dejó junto a la propina para luego extender una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

—Nos vemos en la noche, ¿a las nueve?

—A las nueve.

**[**...**]**

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, los pasos apresurados de su padre resonaron en los peldaños de la escalera. El hombre la observó curioso, con cierto aire de diversión mezclado con preocupación.

—Me preocupé.

—Lo siento —respondió, se quitó los zapatos aliviada de poder caminar descalza después de esa mañana turbulenta. El señor Jones le sonrió complice en cuanto ella pasó por su lado para subir a la habitación.

—¿Dónde dormiste? —la más joven guardó silencio, uno que delataba su verguenza—. Adivino, adivino —se tocó el mentón fingiendo estar pensando la respuesta, pero ambos sabían que no era así, que ya la tenía en la punta de la lengua—. ¡En lo de Duncan!

—¡Cállate! —se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si. Aún sentía las mejillas calientes cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa, la reemplazó por algo más cómodo y se sentó frente al buró para encender su laptop, revisó su mail encontrándose con algunos archivos que Tom pedía que rellenara para él.

El cascabel de Duquesa anunció su llegada a la habitación, la miró mientras la felina se acomodaba pulcramente en su cama.

—_Que mimada_ —pensó. El tono de timbre de su teléfono la distrajo de su labor de observar al gato, lo tomó y atendió—. Aquí Courtney.

—_Court..._

Maldijo no haber visto el identificador de llamada, lo revisó solo para asegurarse y como esperaba, el mote cariñoso que solía utilizar con su ex-novio titilaba en letras blancas.

—Scott.

—_¿Dónde estás preciosa?_

—Eso no te importa.

—_Eso no es cie-_

—¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste idiota? —se frotó el puente de la nariz, realmente no tenía deseos de tener esa conversación con él—. Escucha no me importa, no quiero tus disculpas de mierda, no quiero que me escribas, que me llames ni que me busques —no le dió tiempo a responder, simplemente colgó y bloqueó el número de la llamada—. Infeliz.

El reloj anunció las cuatro de la tarde, había terminado con su labor y satisfecha con eso, le envió todo a su jefe. Apagó la laptop y caminó hacía el ventanal, su madre estaba en el jardín arreglando sus plantas, Alisson nadaba en la piscina junto a Sam y Lindsay tomaba sol sobre una de las reposeras.

Tenía tiempo, concluyó.

Fue a la cocina y preparó una jarra de jugo de manzana, caminó hasta el patió sobre el suelo de madera que se abría camino hasta la pileta, la dejó sobre una mesita y se sentó junto a la rubia de curvas _extravagantes_.

—Court, ¿dónde estabas?

Estaba muy estresada para relatarle su mañana, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie por lo que optó por desviar la conversación hacía otro lado.

—Deberíamos ir a comprar ropa uno de estos días, mi armario está algo reducido —le sonrío levemente y recibió como respuesta un gesto similar.

—Hay unos modelitos divinos por aquí, seguramente te quedarían muy bien, ¡ya sé! El rosa, no, rojo, no, el blanco te quedarán tan bien con tu tono de piel —así, la rubia comenzó a divagar—. Quería comprarle una camisa salmón a tu hermano, pero él insistía que en su empleo se burlarían de él si iba con una camisa rosa; así que le dije "purri-pu, es salmón, no rosa, ¡nadie te dirá nada!"

Siempre creyó que Lindsay era un gran distractor cuando tenía días ajetreados, aunque era amiga de la fastidiosa de Heather, le fascinaba aquélla facilidad que tenía para ignorar lo ocurrido en su entorno y sumergirse en su propio mundo.

—Así que, ¿mañana está bien?—inquirió.

—Si, claro, podríamos almorzar si quieres.

—¡Oh! Que fantástica idea Court.

Se quedaron en silencio, la risa de Alisson mantuvo ameno el ambiente. Tiempo atrás había deseado tener una familia con el pelirrojo, pero lo cierto es que su situación emocional nunca parecía haber sido la correcta para traer un niño al mundo.

Ahora ya no figuraba como un factor en su vida, su perspectiva sobre la maternidad había cambiado mucho durante esos años.

—Iremos a cenar hermanita —Sam se acercó nadando hasta el borde, apoyó sus brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Lo siento, tengo una cita —su mente quedó en blanco durante uno segundos, ¿cita? ¿Podría considerarla una cita?

—Uh, ¡cita! —chilló la rubia—. ¿Con Duncan? ¿Con Alejandro? No, espera, él está con Heather, ¡no puedes hacer eso Court! Es un hombre casado.

Los hermanos la observaron con extrañeza.

—Cielos, te amo tanto —murmuró el hombre.

—Asco —agregó la morena.

—Dinos hermanita, ¿con quién es?

—Se llama Gwen.

—Es un nombre muy extraño para un chico —exclamó Lindsay.

—Bueno, no es un chico —contestó apenada, esperaba algún tipo de reacción desagradable, pero contrario a eso, aquello pareció un detalle irrelevante—. No estoy segura de que sea una cita.

—¿Quieres que lo sea? —cuestionó Sam.

—No lo sé.

**[**...**]**

A las nueve menos diez, Courtney se encontraba sentada en el césped de la entrada. No tenía ni idea de a dónde irían, así que dejándose llevar por sus instintos se colocó un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, unos zapatos bajos del mismo color y una chaqueta de jean. El manto estrellado que cubría el pueblo de Wawanakwa le daba un aspecto casi mágico, el viento soplaba ligeramente la copa de los árboles.

No había notado cuanto había extrañado la tranquilidad de su pueblo.

El silencio fue perturbado por el ruido de un motor detenerse, desvió la vista del cielo para toparse con una kawasaki serie z. Gwen uso de apoyo una de sus piernas mientras se sacaba el casco, la morena nunca había encontrado a una mujer tan atractiva, pero debía de admitir que nunca había visto a alguien que luciera tan bien el cuero.

—Hola Court.

—Gwen, que puntual —dijo con diversión.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —murmuró con pena—. Bien, sube, hay que disfrutrar la noche.

Tomaron rumbo a la ciudad, viajaron en silencio sumergidas en sus propias ideas. La gótica deseaba que el lugar le gustara, suponía que alguien de la talla de Courtney disfrutaría de lugares costosos pero con su miserable sueldo de mesera no podría impresionarla, aguarden, ¿impresionarla? No, no, quería ser una buena amiga.

La morena por su parte, esperaba que su humor no les arruinara la noche. Llegaron a la ciudad mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron, pagaron un estacionamiento en el centro y caminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante cerca de la playa.

—Primero vamos a comer y luego no lo sé, ¿que te gustaría hacer?

—Bueno —lo pensó durante unos segundos; mientras tanto abrieron la puerta del local e ingresaron a el—. ¿Hay algún arcade por aquí?

—¿Arcade? —pidieron una mesa para dos, el lugar era bastante sencillo, encantador a la vista y tenía salida a la arena—. ¿Cómo que un arcade?

—Ah, quizá estoy muy vieja —bromeó—. Con mi hermano solíamos ir a jugar videojuegos luego de la escuela, pero luego cerro y desde entonces no he ido a ninguno.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Pero hace poco inauguraron una feria, no es lo mismo pero podemos ir si gustas.

—Suena divertido —sonrío, leyeron la carta y luego de unos minutos pidieron.

Pasaron la cena hablando de trivialidades, sobre su trabajo y gustos musicales; comieron pasta, Gwen acompañada de salsa blanca y Courtney de salsa roja. La morena le narró sobre sus días en la universidad, las pocas fiestas a las que había asistido y los interminables trabajos. La azabache la puso al tanto de como estaban sus clases, le contó además, un poco sobre su familia y su relación con Trent, que había comenzado hace apenas unos meses.

Al terminar la comida, la artista insistió en pagar todo.

"Ya podrás devolverme el favor", dijo, intentando aplacar sus negativas.

Caminaron un poco en la playa y luego se dirigieron a la feria. Vagamente recordaba haberla pasado tan bien con alguien, Scott nunca quería salir del departamento, muchas veces había llegado a sentir que la aislaba por completo del resto del mundo.

Montaron la rueda de la fortuna, comieron algodón de azúcar, entraron a la casa de los espejos y jugaron en algunos puestos. Había quedado en completa verguenza, ganó una simple hebilla para cabello que le obsequió a su compañera mientras que la otra le había regalado un gran peluche en forma de tortuga, se sentía patética.

Vagaron bajo los faroles de la ciudad, con unas latitas de cervezas en sus manos, rieron y relataron cosas de su pasado en comodidad.

Cuando la dejó en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, Courtney entendió que había encontrado una gran confidente; aun cuando el impacible latir de su corazón amenazaba con conducirla a algo más, pensó que deseaba que ella permaneciera en su vida mucho, mucho tiempo más.

* * *

¡Hey! Cómo ven, las cosas se van a narrar con rápidez, después de todo quiero que la historia sea más corta (no deseo que me pase lo mismo que con Hurricane que se me está haciendo más larga de lo que planeaba).

En fin, perdón por tardar, tuve un momento de crisis existencial que no me permitía escribir tranquila, ah.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos. _gay_**3**


	5. Sanar

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advetencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

* * *

Se despertó a eso de las siete, la casa estaba sumergida en silencio, por lo que supuso que estaban durmiendo o simplemente se habían ido. Se preparó un café en la cocina y luego volvió a su habitación, mientras encendía su laptop comenzó a tararear la canción de una película que había visto antes de llegar al pueblo, aunque no recordaba el nombre.

Revisó su email, Tom le había mandado dos correos: uno con informes, y otro para verificar su estado. Bebió un sorbo de su café, trabajar en la oficina le era más cómodo que desde casa, solía distraerse con más facilidad a pesar de que no había nadie a su al rededor.

**De:** Tommas Grayson.

_¿Cómo estás Courtney? ¿Te sientes mejor? La oficina es un caos sin ti, no puedo encontrar mis bolígrafos. _

Sonrió ligeramente, era sin duda un gran hombre; despistado y desordenado, pero un gran hombre al fin y al cabo. Pensó entonces, que ojalá las personas cómo él fueran su tipo.

**De:** Courtney Jones.

_Revisa en el cajón izquierdo de tu escritorio, el del medio. Si, me siento bien, mejor, gracias por preguntar. Volveré en unos días. _

Lo envió y bebió un poco más, ahora solo debía rellenar los informes. Le tomó al rededor de una hora, ignoró por completo las notificaciones de _whatsapp_ que llegaban a su telefono, así terminaría más rápido. Una vez finalizado se lo mandó a su empleador, con la esperanza de que no necesitara que le explicara algo, no era muy buena al hacerlo por mensaje.

Se recostó sobre la silla, tanteó su teléfono en el buró y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla.

5 mensajes, 3 chats.

Suspiró.

**Bridgette. **

_¿Tuviste una cita con Gwen? :O_

_¡Cuéntame todo! :D_

Su amiga era una chismosa por naturaleza, concluyó.

-_No fue una cita, creo._

-_Luego te cuento mejor_.

Esperaba que eso calmara sus ancias por las noticias, le vendría bien una tarde con la que solía ser su mejor amiga.

**Desconocido. **

_Nena, ¿me estás evitando?_

Ah, Duncan. Maldecia a quien sea que le pasó su número, deseaba enterrarse varios metros bajo tierra, ¡se habían acostado! ¿Cómo es que lo tomaba con tanta naturalidad?

Es porque es idiota, le dijo su consciencia.

Bah, si, por supuesto que lo era. Ignoró los mensajes igual que el resto.

**Desconocido. **

_La pasé muy bien anoche, espero podamos repetirlo._

_Soy Gwen. :)_

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, ella también la había pasado bien. Hace tanto no se sentía cómoda de esa forma, aunque el que fuera con otra mujer ciertamente le inquietaba un poco. Pero, ¿que perdía por intentarlo? podría incluso ser, que solo estaba malinterpretando sus propias emociones y solo la sintiera de la misma forma que a su rubia favorita.

-_Pienso lo mismo._

-_Hay que volver a salir juntas, esta__ vez pago yo la comida. ;)_

Con el corazón latiendo impaciblemente, bloqueó su celular.

Segundos después, escuchó como algo caí ruidosamente en su balcón, seguido de un quejido.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma —gruñó. Se puso de pie, y caminó rápidamente hasta el ventanal. Desde el otro lado del cristal, Duncan le saludaba con una sonrisa incómoda.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, vislumbrando la posibilidad de dejarlo afuera. Pero es que si sus padres lo vieran, luego debería escuchar su progenitor fantaseando a su al rededor, así que le abrió.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

El azabache se abstuvo de soltar una grosería, mira que ignorarlo después de esa noche y ni siquiera tenerle un mínimo de consideración tras partirle el corazón por segunda vez. Porque la primera era, definitivamente, cuando lo dejó hace más de diez años.

—Ignoraste mis mensajes.

—No sé de que hablas —le dió espacio para que ingresara, si se hacía la desentendida quizá ya no la fastidiria.

—Si sabes de lo que hablo, ¿por que huyes de mi, princesa? —la morena apretó los labios, ya casi olvidado como se sentía que la llamara de esa forma. Con esa entonación brusca y demandante.

—Aún es muy pronto, terminé con Scott hace menos de cinco días y yo ya estuve contigo.

—Ah, ¿y eso qué? —se acercó a ella, demasiado—. Eres una mujer adulta Courtney, puedes estar y hacer lo que tú quieras.

Sabía que era así, pero las heridas aún estaban frescas en su corazón. Aunque realmente deseaba poder arrancarlo de raíz, no recordarlo y si lo hiciera que no doliera de esa forma.

—Un clavo saca a otro clavo —dijo él, acariciando su rostro con su mano izquierda. Con la mano derecha sujetó su cintura, intentando apegarla más a si—. ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

Quiso decirle que mucho. Que temía perderse a si misma como había ocurrido con Scott. Era carente de todo pensamiento sano, o lógico; se cegaba por el cariño hacía el campesino y permitía que este hiciera uso y des-uso de ella, de sus emociones.

¿Valía la pena entonces? Arriesgarse a cambiar de página, y permitir que alguien más invadiera su ajado corazón.

—No voy a presionarte más —musitó—. Pero quiero que sepas que si lo aceptas, iré a tu ritmo princesa.

Aquél no era el mismo Duncan de años atrás, era más comprensivo y amable; aunque aún tenía ese mismo aire de chico malo que tanto le había vuelto loca.

—¿Sin compromiso? —inquirió dubitativa.

—Podrás escapar de mi cuando tu quieras —le sonrió honestamente. Se preguntó porque había cambiado tanto—. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Mn, de acuerdo —esa fue respuesta suficiente. Sin dudarlo devoró sus labios con vehemencia, acariciando su piel expuesta mientras luchaba por quitarle la ropa.

Aquello era pase libre para hurgar debajo de sus prendas, besar su boca con paciencia y disfrutar de su piel contra la suya. El problema claramente era, que sin notarlo le había dado paso a alguien más en su corazón.

Y aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo supiera, esa persona llevaba la ventaja.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero es que ando algo colgada y tarde mucho en escribir.

Así comienza oficialmente, este bello triángulo amoroso, ah. Nos leemos.


	6. Pecado culposo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración:** los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

Contenido chica x chica.

* * *

La tarde anterior, Gwen le había enviado un texto para invitarla a su casa, junto con la dirección de la misma. Había aceptado gustosa bajo la mirada recelosa de Duncan, quién a pesar de sus insistencias se había negado a abandonar su habitación durante ese día por lo que, a regañadientes, habían tenido que cenar incomodamente con sus padres.

Más tarde en la noche, fue compensada satisfactoriamente.

En la mañana lo obligó a irse para poder tomar una ducha en paz y vestirse apropiadamente para ir a la casa de su amiga, eso le llevó casi dos horas. Aún no entendía porque le interesaba tanto lucir bien para ella.

A eso de las once de la mañana se despidió de sus padres y fue en busca de la casa de la gótica, al otro lado del pueblo. Le tomó treinta minutos llegar y encontrar la altura y nombre de la calle; finalmente cuándo llegó golpeó suavemente la puerta y aguardó a ser atendida.

—Court —murmuró la otra en cuanto la vió. Tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz igual, se extrañó de su aspecto descuidado, el cabello revuelto y su camiseta manchada de lo que parecía ser salsa—. Siento mucho recibirte así, lo había olvidado.

Le dió lugar para pasar y así lo hizo. La observó por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que decidió preguntar: —¿Qué te pasó?

La pálida pareció dudarlo antes de contestar, la guió hacía su sillón color verde y una vez sentadas prosiguió a contarle su noche turbulenta.

—Terminé con Trent —eso explicaba el porque la casa se sentía tan vacía—. Se fue en la madrugada, tomó todas sus cosas y sólo...se fue.

Guardó silencio, lucía como si quiera largar ese peso.

—No esperaba que quisiera quedarse aquí, sólo pensaba que...a pesar de todo también eramos amigos —suspiró—. Ya no me sentía igual, ¿sabes? No me gustaba, pero aún lo quería, era mi mejor amigo.

No supo que hacer, se limitó a colocar una mano en su hombro intentando brindarle apoyo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para animarte —dijo, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Podemos ver una película en mi laptop —sugirió, sonando un poco más animada—. Aunque, estaba por comenzar una nueva pintura.

—Suena genial, puedes hacer eso, yo te haré compañía.

—Podrías hacer más que eso —la miró algo apenada—. ¿Modelarias para mí?

Gwen no sabía exactamente de donde había salido el valor para decir aquello, y decir que la morena se veía consternada era poco.

—Es decir, pu-puedes decir que no si quieres.

—¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? —cuestionó tras unos minutos en silencio.

—Eso creo.

—D-de acuerdo —murmuró avergonzada—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Fueron hacía una pequeña habitación que se encontraba junto a lo que Gwen le dijo que era el baño. Era de color gris y había un caballete en medio del cuarto, un sillón rojo en un rincón de la habitación y varios cuadros en otro rincón, terminados y a medio terminar; el suelo estaba cubierto de periódico y había manchas de pintura reseca sobre ellos.

Un lugar muy digno para una artista, pensó. Sin duda era muy de su estilo.

—Puedes sentarte allí.

Le indicó, mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta. Se sentó insegura, había elegido un sencillo vestido color blanco, se ceñía a su cintura y era suelto por debajo.

—Cruza las piernas —ordenó, tomó los materiales necesarios antes de colocarlos sobre una mesita que estaba junto al caballete. Se acercó a ella, tomó sus brazos y los colocó de modo que uno quedara sobre su rodilla y el otro sobre el mismo brazo extendido pero de forma lateral—. Apoya el mentón sobre tu mano.

Se limitó a obedecer. La gótica acomodó su cabello hacia un lado, exponiendo un poco su cuello.

Se veía linda, pensó, con aquél vestido y posando para ella. Negó un poco, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

—Si te cansas dime y tomaremos un descanso.

—De acuerdo.

Pasaron varias horas así. La morena sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuestionandose el porqué se encontraba sentada en el estudio de una mujer que apenas conocido, y sobre todo una que, extrañamente, le hacía sentir nerviosa. Gwen se dedicó a intentar retratar la belleza que para ella, solo Courtney era capaz de poseer.

No era la primera vez que pensaba eso sobre otra mujer, pero la castaña a penas comenzaba a sanar su corazón roto y no deseaba presionarla. Era estúpido, concluyo, había terminado una relación de años sólo para perseguir un anhelo estúpido de sólo unos días.

Pero realmente, había movido drásticamente el suelo bajo sus pies.

Eran al rededor de las tres cuando el estómago de ambas interrumpió el silencio. Una risa escapó de los labios de la morena, avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, creo que es hora de tomar un descanso —a penas había comenzado con la primera capa, se había esmerado en darle la forma correcta a sus labios, carnosos y que se veían tentadores—. Podemos pedir una pizza si quieres.

—Napolitana —exclamó—. Si te gusta.

—Napolitana suena bien —salió del estudio y Courtney la siguió segundos después de darle una ojeada al lienzo. Estaba ansiosa de ver como quedaría, esto era nuevo para ella, nunca habían querido retratarla.

Esperaron en la sala a que su pedido llegara, hablaron de trivialidades. El teléfono de la castaña había sonado varias veces durante el transcurso del día pero no se había molestado en atender, la estaba pasando tan bien, Gwen sin duda era una buena compañía.

Mientras comían miraron una película elegida por la anfitriona. Tomaron unas cervezas que estaban en el fondo de su refrigerador y un poco de vodka, cuando el manto estrellado tiño el cielo de Wawanakwa, ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrias para perder sus inhibiciones.

Sus risas resonaban en la pequeña vivienda, y la música las acompañaba de fondo. Eran muchas experiencias nuevas, al contrario que ella, Gwen tenía un gusto más estridente, aunque el alcohol ya había cumplido correctamente su trabajo, a penas lograba captar sus propias ideas y ponerle filtro a lo que salía de su boca, por lo que las canciones eran lo de menos.

—Eres muy linda —balbuceó, luego de que la pálida sonriera ante una estúpida anécdota de su infancia. Cuándo notó lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde y ambas se habían sumergido en un silencio incómodo—. Lo siento, no quería...

—También creo que lo eres —respondió atropelladamente—. Me gustas, eso creo.

—¿T-te gusto?

Asintió tímidamente. A lo mejor era porque creía que a la mañana siguiente ambas podrían darle crédito a la bebida, o quizá sólo porque moría de la curiosidad por hacerlo desde el momento en que la había visto.

De todas formas no importaba, deseaba saciar sus más bajos instintos sin importar las consecuencias.

La sujetó del rostro con ambas manos, y con todo el valor que pudo juntar, unió sus labios con vehemencia. Pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, Courtney se permitió explorar más allá de lo desconcido adentrando su mano por entre la camiseta celeste de su nueva amiga.

Gimoteó sobre sus labios y aquéllo provocó un sin fin de emociones ignotas para ella. No fueron más allá de unas cuantas caricias, pero sin duda, deseaba volver a probar esos labios de mujer que le habían descolocado por completo.

* * *

Estuve pasando por unas semanas complicadas, y a penas pude actualizar mi otra historia y publicar nuevo contenido para el fandom NejiTen. Así que me disculpo por ser un pésimo autor y dejar de lado este fanfic sjsjus.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ya se puso intensa la cosa~.


	7. Conquista

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de drama total me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Occ, Lime, Au, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración: **los chicos de isla del Drama tienen entre 30-26 años.

* * *

Antes de siquiera poder notarlo, todo se había puesto de cabeza. Estaba con Duncan y se besaba con Gwen; Tom le había informado que se iría de viaje por lo que no necesitaba que regresara pronto, y justo en el momento que más deseaba escapar.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

No es que estuviera jugando con ellos, ambos sabían de la presencia del otro y eso era justamente el problema, tres días habían bastado para que comenzaran a competir por su atención, algo que si bien halagaba a su dañado autoestima, le hacía poner de los nervios.

En esos momentos se hallaba tomando un café con Bridgette, en el patio de esta última mientras Geoff intentaba arreglar una cañería.

—Eres toda una rompecorazones, amiga —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Por supuesto que no lo era, sólo se había dejado llevar demasiado por el momento y ahora estaba envuelta en un estúpido triángulo amoroso.

—No sé que hacer —farfulló, llevando una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza—, no puedo seguir de esta forma.

—¿Por qué no? Son todos adultos —replicó—. Puedes disfrutar de eso.

—Justamente porque somos adultos no puedo estar jugando al gato y al ratón, Bridg —bebió un poco de café, meditando un poco lo que diría a continuación—. En algún momento me iré de nuevo a la ciudad, y no puedo formar una relación seria en este momento.

—Es justo por eso que deberías de limitarte a disfrutar de lo que ambos te ofrecen.

—No puedo jugar con sus emociones —murmuró, sabía que ambos se encontraban atraídos por ella, el problema era que no sabía quién le gustaba más exactamente; si su primer amor o quién increíblemente, le había hecho dudar de su sexualidad, rompiendo todos sus paradigmas.

A lo mejor uno era simple atracción sexual y el otro a quién debía darle espacio en su corazón. Pero muy en el fondo no deseaba averiguarlo, no después de Scott.

—Yo creo que deberías seguir con la vida loca y nada más.

—Lo dices porque estás casada.

—Puede ser, puede ser —su celular vibró y no dudó en revisarlo—. Leshawna dice que habrá una reunión de chicas, ya sabes, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth...Gwen.

—No era necesario decir su nombre para convencerme, ¿sabías? —gruñó—. Iba a ir de todas formas.

—Lo sé, pero me encanta fastidiarte.

—Cómo sea, ¿dónde?

La rubia ojeo nuevamente la pantalla de su táctil antes de responder: —En el bar, a las siete.

—Entonces me iré para ducharme —tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto de su madre, le había costado mucho convencerla de prestarselo—, nos vemos.

—¡Adiós _Afrodita*_!

**[**...**]**

No es que le interesara lucir bien para Gwen, por lo contrario siempre se preocupó por cuidar su aspecto; aunque quizá si se había esmerado de más.

Había recibido una llamada de Duncan antes de ir al punto de encuentro, quería invitarla a un paseo en globo. Se quiso convencer que el motivo de su rechazo había sido exclusivamente porque debía de comenzar a poner una barrera entre su corazón y bueno...lo demás.

Aún así, estaba a punto de reunirse con la gótica. Bien, no a solas, pero al fin y al cabo ella estaría ahí.

Tenía que ordenar sus ideas, y esperaba que ella no se interpusiera.

Atravesó la puerta a las siete y cinco, en la mesa sólo estaban Beth y Lindsay. A la castaña sin duda, la pubertad le había favorecido, de no ser por sus lentes y esa extraña forma de vestirse no la habría reconocido.

Levantó su mano para saludar y el gesto fue correspondido.

—¡Cuñada! —chilló la rubia, llamando la atención de los demás clientes—. Pudimos venir juntas.

Poder, bueno, si podrían haberlo hecho; pero su cordura agradecía que no hubiera sido así.

—Lo siento, tenía otras cosas que hacer antes —dijo en voz más baja, se sentó junto a Beth—. Que linda estás —comentó—, ¿cómo haz estado?

—Muy bien —respondió—. Aún sigo con Brady.

—Me alegro de oír eso, siempre creí que se querían mucho.

No era cierto, el tipo siempre le había parecido un idiota. Pero eso claro, nunca lo diría.

Las demás llegaron de a poco, para las ocho y media ya habían consumido varios tragos junto con tres pizzas. La música opacaba levemente sus risas y cuchicheos.

Hace mucho tiempo no se divertía así, Scott nunca le había dejado salir sin él.

No había intercambiado muchas palabras con Gwen y eso de algún modo, logró calmarla. Quería tener una noche de amigas nada más, y la azabache parecía haberlo captado.

Recordaron algunas cosas sobre su época en la secundaria, romances y chismes de aquellos días. Se pusieron completamente al día, y hablaron sobre su oficio. Finalmente decidió explicar el motivo de su repentina aparición pero nadie indagó más profundamente, eso la alegró.

La primera en retirarse fue Leshawna, al rededor de las diez. Le siguieron Beth y Bridgette. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lindsay e Izzy se hallaban bailando junto a la rocola mientras Gwen la miraba desde una punta de la mesa.

Se sentía fatal, todo había avanzado muy rápido. Junto todo el valor que pudo, acompañado de tequila, y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola.

—Hola —susurró. Tenía la nariz roja al igual que sus mejillas, a causa del alcohol, supuso—. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Si, ¿tú?

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Gwen —tomó su mano por sobre la mesa, pasó saliva—. Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué nos besemos? —cuestionó bruscamente. Por supuesto, nada bueno podía salir de ello; había herido a Trent para perseguir un enamoramiento fugaz.

—No —apretó los labios antes de continuar—. Hablo de lo que estoy haciendo yo, jugar con ustedes.

—Tú no juegas con nosotros —farfulló—, nosotros decidimos donde estar.

—Lo sé, pero no es justo —desvió la mirada apenada, esos últimos días, se había comportado de forma muy inmadura—. Estoy aprovechandome de su interés en mí, no debo hacer eso.

—Quiero que lo hagas —apretó el agarre de sus manos—. Usame Court.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. En parte había encendido algo desconocido para ella, pero su parte racional le decía que no debía ceder, era momento de ponerle un alto a todo eso. Si bien el sexo con Duncan era fantástico, y los besos y compañía de Gwen aliviaban todo el daño que había sufrido; no podía evitar pensar que solo estaba haciendo uso de su disposición para curar su corazón roto.

Y ella no quería ser esa clase de persona.

—G-gwen, dices eso porque estás ebria —la otra fémina rió tontamente—. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

No puso resistencia alguna, dejó la parte de ambas para pagar, y tras despedirse de sus otras acompañante, abandonaron el bar. Muy a su pesar, le envió un mensaje a Duncan para que recogiera la moto de Gwen, avisando que las llaves estaban con Izzy.

Caminaron por el pueblo a paso lento, la gótica cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

—Eres de las borrachas dormilonas, eh —bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Yo pensé que eras de las ligonas.

—Sólo contigo —contestó con cansancio, el aire había logrado despabilarla un poco—. Me gustas mucho.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder: —Lo sé.

—Quiero seguir así —confesó—. Déjame mostrarte que soy la indicada.

No creía que las cosas funcionaran así, más bien era creyente de que el amor no se elegía ni buscaba, y que simplemente llegaba a tu vida en el momento indicado.

Gracioso porque había ido a ese pueblo para olvidarse de todo y ahora estaba caminando con una chica que a penas conocía pero que sin duda, aceleraba su corazón.

—De acuerdo —musitó.

Llegaron a la casa media hora después. Gwen se frotó la cabeza, segura de que tendría resaca a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Segura de que no quieres quedarte?

—Si, necesito estar sola.

—Está bien —no se movió de su lugar, en cambio, se acercó más a la morena—. ¿Me llamarás?

—Puedes hacerlo tú, Gwen —sonrió algo divertida—. No estoy molesta si es lo que te preocupa.

—Genial —suspiró aliviada—. Gracias por acompañarme.

La castaña asintió. Insegura, depositó un casto beso en sus labios antes de verla entrar.

Se quedó parada allí durante unos segundos antes de emprender camino a la casa de sus padres.

Ahora debía pensar en que le diría a Duncan.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están pasando esta cuarentena?

Yo la verdad estoy super estresado con la facultad, no me corrigen los trabajos, solo me figuran como entregados y leídos. ;-;

Use *Afrodita porque no hay terminos buenos para las mujeres que viven libremente su sexualidad (emojiqueponelosojosenblanco). Ya saben, diosa del amor y la sensualidad.

Como sea, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Andaba bloqueado jsjsjs.

Al final, Courtney piensa que debe decidir ya que no es justo hacer que dos personas se ilusionen.

Pero, ¿realmente le dirá a Duncan o seguirá permitiendo que trate de conquistarla? CHANCHANCHAAAAAN.

Ains, el encierro me hace mal.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
